operation_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Members of exodus
The articles on this page are kept in present tense as to keep authenticity. However it is advised to used past tense in classrooms. and lectures. Please, have a nice day. The Leaders Overseer OP The glue that holds Exodus together and the "voice" of Exodus. Overseer OP is the ever present figure that announces to the citizens new activity within Exodus, as well as developments across the planet that affect Exodus and her citizens. Albeit Overseer OP is less aggressive than his father Original Overseer, whose name has been omitted from historical records, he is nonetheless ever eager to rip apart (sometimes literally) anyone or anything that tries to threaten the sanctity and safety of his home. Overseer OP has also been known to dive down in his specially crafted Warbringer Armor to join the front lines of battles such as the 1st Tumblandistan War, the A.I. Uprising, as well as Tumblandistan's 2nd, 3rd, and every other attempt at retaliation against Exodus. Much like his father, Overseer OP serves Exodus and the Royal Family, Emperor Jim, Empress Yuno and their daughter in almost every aspect possible: Right-hand man, assassin, diplomat, protector, negotiator, and whatever other need that is called upon him to do. His benevolence is what most people see, and those who get on his bad side never live to tell the tale. The Emperor and Empress Emperor Jim- the man in charge of exodus, and focuses primarily on the political aspects of it, more focused on keeping the city in the air than turning the ground into exodus territory. An isolationist at heart, the king would prefer exodus just live on its own, but seeing how it has been difficult he is just as willing to turn everywhere else into exodus Empress Yuno- the Iron fist of the empire, before her time as royalty, the empress was a formidable general, known for her ruthless sacking of Rio de Janeiro during the invasion of Brazil. Empress Yuno is known now for her elite tank battalion and it's numerous crushing victories over NATO forces throughout the world. The empress usually does not concern herself with domestic policy, but is still a very charismatic leader and cares about her people. She is the waifu of emperor Jim and more recently, a mother of the coming heir, uryuu feelina Military commanders Special forces Commander Corless- Is the ex Navel Admiral after committing heresy he was soon to be exacted but thanks to the kind words of the Empress he was given redemption by being give the title of commander of the special force. He is the attack dog of both Emperor Jim and Empress Yuno he's only to take orders from these two and orders from Trolllord as well. He mainly handles all rebellion, heresy, and treason at times he also carries out special missions given to him. He can be identified by his black armor that has been custom made for him although he has other sets as well to represent the heresy that has stained his reputation. He commands all sorts of units such as air force, military units, and has personal battle ships, he also has a elite task force not much is known about them as of now. He has few units but they are all expert's and all rebellion all willing to die for the Empire. he cannot comand other general's or Admirals unless stated otherwise by the Emperor, Empress, or Trolllord. The Armada High admiral of exodus Trolllord Armada council admirals *Capital ships **General R. Lee **Supreme Commander Sheppard **Chappie *Carrier ships **Placeholder **High admiral Doge **Commander Hesh **General Stark **Admiral Cabby **Space admiral Dick Bone **Admiral Cornwallis **Admiral Neitsche Bee **Admiral pretzel the war corgi Planetary Army -Supreme Commander of Armed Forces Dick Hurtz: Former Sergeant and a Veteran of Exodus, Dick Hurtz is a Highly lethal Commando with a Bionic Dick, Dutifully serves Exodus and is a loyalist to the Emperor and comrade to all branching arms of Exodus. -Recon commander Media Minister Europoor: The Airforce Commander of the Airforce Cornwallis Formerly Supreme Commander M. Horton Cornwallis; appointed commander of the military before the first war with Tumblandistan. During the first battle, he lead the council and judiciary in a minor coup to consolidate power, and was appointed supreme commander of the armed forces by the overseer in exchange for ending it. Along with Sheppard, won several decisive battles en route to victory, before naming Sheppard, his protege, to the post of Supreme Commander, and becoming a high council member. Cornwallis was then augmented, becoming a cybernetic organism, in order to serve the role of "defender of the city". After serving this purpose, Cornwallis' many power grabs, his claim to numerous titles, and his general lack of favor with most of the council and the overseer, Cornwallis was blown up with the Hyperion cannon. However, his mind was later found on a computer program, and with the empress in potential danger, heresy about, and potential need for military action in space, Cornwallis was resurrected at the behest of Sheppard, whom he now serves under. Commander of armada defense -Planetary Navy- -High Admiral of Planetary Navy Spencer Amphibian commander - Interplanetary commander - The High Council *High Councilor Totally Not A Corrupt Politician-An Honorable and Just Member of the High Council. *High Councilor Lord Cunt(Deceased)- A short lived service which was ended by a freak accident while meeting General Stark to review the vast funding budget of R&D *High Councilor General Ruth Bader Ginsberg the Cleanser- why is she called the cleanser? Because she cleansed the exodus once with the Hyperion cannon *High councilor Godfry *High councilor rerun *High Priest Minh *High Councilor xeno *High Councilor nova *High Councilor Kar *High Councilor Sackington *High Councilor Alëksandir Ministers Minister of war- Minister of media- Europoor Minister of economy(and archives)- Jonathan Minister of Research- Minister of Memes- Bone Spookington Minister of Foreign Affairs- Fedora M. Tippington Judges *Trayvon Martin the Supreme Master Guardian Judge of the First Constitutional Court - former brothel worker that managed to convince The High Council of his qualities. *Judge nilus. *Judge fritz *Judge Lenin *Judge Ben obersann *Judge Vincint vangofuckyourself *Judge Yukari *Judge Carpet D. Cleaner *Judge Dredd *Judge JD975(Judge Dredd No. 975) Ambassadors *Bartmeu - Russia Domestic jobs Doctors *Dr. Feel *Dr. Olfad reltih Teachers *Professer Hippy Dippy - English Fire fighters *Sgt Robuxs Desk Job *Dexter Smith *Clipper Murphy *Dubz Brothel Worker *Placeholder- pimp *Placeholder- whore *DRaORgNAK- whore(punishiment) *Spaise Diiks *Samuel, Head Moneyguy of District 8 *Jerahk - Brothel Owner, (plutonian) Janitor/Housemaid/Butler/Fastfoodworker/Cab Driver/Bartender *Janitor - Stanly *Janitor - Kek star killer *Cab driver - Willy Johnson *Housemaid - Loli Con *Fry cook - Big C. *Bartender - Grant *Cab Driver - Roman Bellick *Butler - Gerald *Delivery Boy(Pizza) - Sam *Bartender Absalon *Bartender Barman *Bar Owner Moriarty Engineer/R&D *Dr. Grey *Dr. Maximilian steele *Dr. Bright *Dr. Pierce *Head of military engineering dickbutt *Pepe the militar researcher *Madam Strangelove - A theoretical physicist and computer scientist. *Dr. Dunkin, developer of modern axes *Head engineer james *Dr. Fuller- one of the oldest working people on exodus, he survived several wars with tumblandistan, and built OP's weapons and armor for when he takes military command. *Maxwell Treeman - High-energy Acceelators(Stationary and Mo) *Chief engineer Satoru *Dr. Prince Doobie *Dr. Acula *Dr. Sandnigger James Jr *Head of R&D Datipadis Dik Military, and related jobs Police *Sgt. Wojak kekel *Officer doe *Officer Martinez *Officer dick Sanchez *Officer Oglinth the cyborg *Officer Draven *Officer Burns *Detective Knight *Detective LeCoque *Commissioner Draven Rail Cannon Operator *Operator Skelly *Operator Jenkins *Operator SQUID *Operator Pierre J. Norman *Operator Mr. Pickles Soldier *LT. Dan - airforce *Lt. Titus (deceased) - army *SGT Dick Hardly - army *SGT Bob Cocks - arrmy *Major Mazz - army *Pvt. Billy Bob nopants - army *Private J Golem - army *Staff Sgt arkorn rageseecer - army *Captain Roland arless - army *Cpl. Lemmywinks - army NOTE: This is not a comprehensive list, there were many unnamed people on exodus, and we are sorry for not remembering them.